Printer apparatuses exist that are capable of trusting instructions to start outputting of print information transferred from a host as instructions from regular users only on the printer apparatus side in order to maintain confidentiality of content printed by the printer apparatus. This is achieved by controlling an output destination of image data generated in accordance with output restriction data in received print information (for example, refer to patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei7-152520